Watching for Santa
by csicowgirl22
Summary: Beck and Cat wait for Santa. Just a quick extra fluffy fic for Christmas, Happy Holidays all.


Watching for Santa

Beck was sitting on a rooftop, wearing his flannel jacket, a knit hat and a scarf.

Yes, he was in LA, and yes, it never got that cold, but tonight it was extra chilly, a cool breeze blew through.

His gaze drifted from the horizon and went to the edge of the roof, there were Christmas lights surrounding it, he smiled slightly at how non-LA he felt right now.

The roof was a peaked roof but it wasn't to steep, one could sit on it comfortably.

Beck let out a sigh and then the window to the eight of him opened up.

He looked over and Cat poked her head out, she was wearing a pink knit hat with tassels and a pink sweater with Santa on it.

"I got the cocoa!" she said excited, Beck smiled and moved over to grab both of the mugs from her, she climbed out after and sat down next to him on the roof.

He handed her the mug of cocoa and she snuggled closer to him, he was a little surprised when she placed her hand on his thigh, as she got cozy.

"Okay here we go" she said, before taking a sip of cocoa with pink marshmallows.

"Yeah we got snacks and pillows… we are ready to stay on the roof," Beck said with a light chuckle.

"yes…" she said still gazing up as the sky got darker.

"You think he'll really come?" Beck asked as he sipped his cocoa, he wondered how she found pink marshmallows.

"I hope so… I've been extra good this year" she said happy, she looked over at Beck, he was watching her, and she blushed.

"You have been extra good" he said sweetly.

Cat was quiet for a moment, "thank you for sitting out here with me" she said just above a whisper.

"Oh well… to be honest I wasn't doing anything else" Beck said while watching the marshmallow bob in the cocoa, "my parents went to Canada for Christmas, and so I was going to be alone anyway" he said.

Cat smiled, "well I'm happy you decided to sit it with me" she said with a shrug, "I asked Robbie but he sort of laughed at it..." she said.

Beck looked down, "I'll admit Cat I'm skeptical about this sort of thing… I've never seen the guy" he said.

Cat shook her head, "just because you've never seen something doesn't mean it doesn't exist" she pointed out.

"This is true, it's why I decided to do this with you" Beck said.

There was silence again, "was Robbie your first choice?" Beck asked, he found that pulling on a string coming off his jacket was interesting.

Cat leaned into him a little, he looked over to see why, she was reaching across him, she grabbed the blanket that was folded next to his leg.

"No… I called, Jade, Tori… Andre" she said.

Beck felt oddly sad, "ah… so I was your last call?" he asked.

Cat shook her head, "actually you were my fist call but I called you and you didn't answer" she said as she wrapped the blanket around herself.

Beck looked at her and then he quickly pulled out his pear phone, he looked through it and shook his head. "Sorry I was sleeping" he said rolling his eyes at himself.

Cat giggled, "its okay… you're here now" she said leaning her head on his shoulder.

Beck nodded, "yeah… I'm happy to be here" he said.

"Well you had to be, your parents left you alone on Christmas Eve" Cat pointed out.

Beck shook his head, "no… I um, they had been planning this family trip for a while, I said I wanted to stay behind… after I found out you'd be spending Christmas alone" Beck admitted.

"really?" she asked, "thank you" Cat leaned over and kissed his cheek.

Beck had leaned into the kiss; he looked at her while she was still leaning into him.

"yeah… and I mean finding out I could spend the whole night with you on the roof waiting for Santa… well that just made it better" he said.

Cat blushed, "you're cute Beck" she whispered.

Beck smiled and leaned in further, he gave her a gentle kiss on the lips, "I think you're adorable" Beck whispered.

Cat was stunned by the kiss; she blushed deeply and wrapped the blanket around herself tighter.

"Let's wait for Santa" she said.

Beck furrowed his brow confused, "okay…" he said.

He started to think that maybe it was a bad idea to kiss her, well this had turned out terribly, he was in the middle of trying to figure out if he should say something or not, when she did something that surprised him.

She slipped her hand over his, "are you getting cold?" she asked, her fingers gently stroked his hand.

"No… I'm kinda warm actually…" Beck said as a smile crept onto his face.

"Good" Cat said as she rested her head on his shoulder, he wrapped his arm around her shoulder and pulled her close.

"Maybe after we could um talk a bit?" Beck asked.

Cat shrugged, "I think we'll be okay" she said, she tugged on his jacket and he looked down, she reached a placed a kiss on his lips, he pulled back smiling.

They both went back to watching the sky.

Beck knew they wouldn't see Santa, he also knew that'd she'd fall asleep before they got that far, but he was happy to sit on her roof and watch with her, if also it meant he got to steel kisses and snuggle, well he was okay with that too.

**A/N: oaky… yes this had to be the fluffiest piece of fluff ever to grace the fanfcition site. I know! But I wanted to write a Christmas fic and I wanted to post it ON Christmas…. So this was that. I'm sorry if it sucked… **

**And also! Do not fret my lovelies! I WILL be posting the next chapter for Classic Cars this week!**

**I'll also be updating my kink fic…**

**I have been moving this whole time and the holidays, started a new job etc. so now it's all sort of calmed down. So be ready for updates! **

**Happy Holidays and Happy Christmas to you all!**


End file.
